gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
By Myriads of Swords
Dialoge (der alte Hsin empfängt Huang) * Hsin Jaoming: Bei der Suche nach dem FIB-Spitzel habe ich unter meinen sogenannten Leuten jede Menge Schlangen, Schweine und Hunde gefunden! * Huang Lee: Wow! Ein regelrechter Streichelzoo der Respektlosigkeit. * Hsin: So in etwa. Unsere langjährigen Verbündeten, die ihren traditionellen Eid gebrochen haben, müssen entsprechend bestraft werden, wie alle, die mein Missfallen erregen. (Hsin wird urplötzlich richtig aggressiv und rückt Huang auf die Pelle) * Hsin: Enthaupte sie, Huang. Sorge dafür, dass du nicht auch mein Missfallen erregst, ansonsten rollt nämlich dein Kopf, du kleiner Rotzlöffel. (einige Zeit später: Huang hat seinen Auftrag erfüllt und bekommt eine E-Mail) ---- Betreff: Sei wachsam. Lieber Neffe, Hsin will sich im Vergnügungspark mit dir treffen, nachdem du deine Mission abgeschlossen hast. Sei vorsichtig. Er eliminiert alle, die er als Verräter verdächtigt und er ist ein wütender und heuchlerischer alter Knochen. Ich werde versuchen, vor dir dort zu sein. Onkel Kenny. ---- (kurz darauf: Huang trifft sich unter der Achterbahn mit Hsin) * Huang: Hsin, ich habe getan, was du mir aufgetragen hast – die Verräter sind tot. * Hsin: Und trotzdem ist der FIB-Spitzel immer noch unter uns, Huang... Interessant, nicht wahr? Die Schikanen fingen an, kurz nachdem du angefangen hast, für uns zu arbeiten. Wie’s der Zufall so will. (er wird wütend und kommt Huang ganz nah) * Hsin: Gestehe deine Schuld ein, Huang! * Huang: Was? Nein... das ist doch Irrsinn! Ich habe gerade erst ein paar Bastarde für dich zerlegt. Krieg dich mal wieder ein. * Hsin: Ein Lügner bis zum Ende! Und das ist dein bitteres Ende! * Huang: Mann, das ist mir zu kitschig. Hast du nicht ’n besseres Schlusswort für mich? (plötzlich taucht Kenny am Ort des Geschehens auf) * Wu „Kenny“ Lee: Warte! Hsin, mein Neffe ist unschuldig! (Hsin wendet sich zu Kenny um) * Hsin: Unschuldig? Er verrät uns, seit er hier angekommen ist. Ich wette, er hat sogar Yu Jians Diebstahl organisiert! Das Schwert war für mich bestimmt! * Kenny: Er hat das Schwert nicht gestohlen, Hsin. * Huang: Ich kaufe dir ein neues scheiß Schwert, alter Mann. * Hsin: Ich wollte dieses Schwert haben. Er muss für seine Verbrechen hingerichtet werden. * Kenny: Warte! Huang wird das Schwert UND den echten Maulwurf finden. Gib ihm nur etwas Zeit. * Hsin: Wer bist du, dass du mir sagst, was ich zu tun habe, Kenny? Selbst dein Name ist lächerlich. (er dreht sich zu seinem Bodyguard um) * Hsin: Wachen! (Kenny blickt demütig zu Boden) * Kenny: Bitte, Hsin! Huang ist alles, was mir von meinem Bruder geblieben ist... * Hsin: ...Nun gut. Aber sollte es ihm nicht gelingen, den Spitzel UND Yu Jian zu finden, bevor meine Geduld am Ende ist, dann wäre das ein verdammt großer Fehler, Freundchen. (alle gehen, Huang bleibt allein zurück) Mission miniatur|Der erste... miniatur|... und der zweite Enthauptete Geh zur Seitengasse an der westlichen Rückseite von Hsins Domizil. Du findest zwei rote Müllcontainer. Der vordere enthält ein Schwert, der hintere eine Micro-SMG. Nimm es an dich und begib dich zu einem der auf deinem Radar als gelbe Punkte angezeigten Midtown-Gangster-Stützpunkte in Broker. Der erste liegt in Firefly Island, der zweite in Firefly Projects. Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, zwei verräterische Triaden-Anführer (eigentlich Anführer der Midtown Gangster) auszuschalten. Dabei musst du die alten Triaden-Traditionen ehren und darfst nur das soeben gefundene Schwert benutzen! Der erste Verräter (große rote Markierung) treibt sich bei den Karussells in der Nähe des Minigolfplatzes von Firefly Island herum. Um ihn herum wuselt eine ganze Horde mit zwei Pistolen und Micro-SMGs bewaffneter Untergebener (kleine rote Markierungen). Schleich dich vorsichtig an den Boss heran und versuch, ihn möglichst auf Anhieb zu erwischen. Sollte er dich bemerken, beginnt er eine wilde Flucht und du musst ihm folgen. Funken dir dabei seine Bodyguards dazwischen, so hast du die Wahl, sie niederzumetzeln oder zu erschießen. Der Verräter flieht zu einem bestimmten Endpunkt, an dem du eine frische Schutzweste findest. Sobald der Kerl – einen Kopf kürzer gemacht – am Boden liegt und keiner seiner Gefolgsleute mehr stört, solltest du per Touch-Pen seine Brieftasche durchstöbern. Sie enthält diverses Zeug: Kreditkarten, Geldscheine, ein Kondom etc. Für dich ist der Ausweis des Toten ausschlaggebend. Nachdem du ihn gefunden hast, kannst du dich zum zweiten Midtown-Stützpunkt auf den Weg machen. Im Osten von Firefly Projects geht das Spiel von vorne los: Achte auf die vielen bewaffneten Bodyguards, werde des Verräters habhaft, enthaupte ihn, durchwühle seine Brieftasche und nimm seinen Ausweis an dich. Sollte er fliehen, geschieht dies per Auto bis zu einem Hinterhof in South Slopes. Auch hier bekommt der Boss Hilfe von Untergebenen, die du aber – im Gegensatz zu ihm – erschießen darfst. Ist dein Auftrag erledigt, erhältst du eine E-Mail von Onkel Kenny, die dich auffordert, zum Vergnügungspark zu fahren. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, oder einer der beiden verräterischen Bosse nicht durch das Schwert getötet werden. E-Mails Betreff: Rattenlöcher! Es gibt ehemalige Verbündete, denen ich nicht länger vertraue und in deren Reihen sich möglicherweise der FIB-Spitzel verbirgt. 1. Die Angels of Death: Ich habe einen Privatdetektiv namens Lester damit beauftragt, diese Gang zu infiltrieren – er sollte demnächst Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen. 2. Die Midtown-Gangster: Sie beteuern mir gegenüber zwar, dass sie loyal bleiben werden, doch ich kenne ihr Hauptquartier immer noch nicht, und sie sind konstant irritativ. Ich werde dir weitere Informationen per E-Mail zusenden. Hsin Jaoming. Betreff: Hsin sagte, ich soll mich melden. Huang, ich bin ein Mitarbeiter deines Bosses Hsin, und er sagte, du kannst mir helfen. Ich brauche zehn Tüten E, um an diese Biker ranzukommen. Hsin meinte, du kriegst das Zeug wahrscheinlich von russischen Dealern in Hove Beach. Ich esse im Burger Shot in Beechwood City. Vergiss nicht, die Drogen vorbeizubringen. Lester. Sie brauchen einen Privatdetektiv? Rufen Sie 555/80085 und aus Argwohn wird Sicherheit. Betreff: Loyalität. Ich hab gehört, diese Midtown-Gangster halten heute Abend ein großes Treffen in ihrem geheimen Hauptquartier ab. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo es liegt, dann werden wir ja sehen, wie loyal diese koreanischen Hunde mir gegenüber sind. Wir treffen uns in South Bohan. Hsin Jaoming. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Hsin Radaricon.png – Hsin Jaomings → A Shadow of Doubt Datei:Lester Radaricon.png – Lester Lerocs → Double Trouble Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:By Myriads of Swords es:By Myriads of Swords Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Hsin-Jaoming-Missionen